Innocent World Tournage Power!
by Hiromichi
Summary: Yeap, bon voilà un petit One Shot sur le groupe MSI Mix Speaker's,Inc , perso je n'en ai jamais vu, mais bon on s'en fiche, en tout cas, c'est juste le délire de tournage un peu du n'importe quoi donc voilà.


**DISCLAMER: **Les Mix speaker's,Inc ne sont pas à moi, ni Mr.X Juste leur caractère

**AUTRES: **Les n'amis, oui, c'est un groupe peu commun pour les fictions, mais je les aime beaucoup donc voilà voilà, un petit délire sur le tournage du clip Innocent tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

* * *

**ONE SHOT**

**Miki:** Alors on fait comment??

**Yuki: **Ben on peu dire, que Eve est la femme d'Adam

**S: **Ça c'est plutôt logique non?

**Miki:** Ah ben oui, c'est vrai.

**Aya:** Donc dans le clip je m'occupe du gosse?

**Keiji: **Ou de ton mari.

**Miki: **xD, si plus et affinité.

**Aya:** Heu Miki tu te sens bien? C'est pas parce qu'avec Yuki vous avez des relations bizarre que Keiji et moi on devrai faire pareille.

**Seek:** Ça nous arrangerai quand même parfois.

**Keiji et Aya: **Quoi? Comment ça?

**S: **C'est drôle, en plus ils sont synchronisés.

**Keiji et Aya: **........

**Miki:** Ben pourquoi vous parle pas?

**Keiji et Aya: **Ben parce que.....

**Seek:** Ah, vous avec pas parler pour éviter de parler ensemble comme la dernière fois où on vous a piégé.

**Keiji et ****Aya:** C'est ça!!

**Aya: **Et merde comment ça se fait qu'on soit autant synchro?

**Yuki:** C'est votre lien =D.

**Keiji:** N'importe quoi, on te l'a déjà dit. On est pas comme toi et Miki.

**Yuki:** Maiheu, ça fait quoi alors?? *va se blottir dans les bras de Miki*

**Aya:** Bon on arrête, enfin vous arrêtez vos papouilles ou je ne sais quoi et on commence à tourner?

**S: **Moi ch'ui ok, même si je commence à mourir de chaud la dessous.

**Seek: **Tu te plain pas, t'as vu ce que j'ai?!

**Keiji:** Hé vous deux, vous avez choisis vous-même votre personnage et ce que VOUS portez donc vous faites pas chier ok.

**S et ****Seek:** oui chef =D

Ils se remettent tous sur le plateau en escalier pour que la caméra puisse les filmer alors qu'ils affichent un air totalement hors de cela.

**S:** Dites la caméra peut pas aller plus vite?

**Seek:** Ils peuvent pas te répondre les autre.

**S: **C'est vrai ils n'ont pas de masque qui cache leur visage.

**Seek: **Ouaip, on peut dire que Keiji à un faible pour Aya par exemple.

**S:** xD tu es sur mon cher, car sinon il va te sauté dessus après.

**Seek: **Oui mais bon, c'est drôle, Aya rougit tellement qu'il est tout rouge.

**S:** Que tu es drôle mon petit Seek, mais dis moi tu cours vite?

**Seek: **Bien sur, mais avec ce costume je vais avoir du mal.

**Producteur/réalisateur (X):** Seek, S arrêtez un peu les autres commence à se déconcentré.

**Seek:** On arrête si vous nous garantissez notre survis après.

**Producteur/réalisateur (X): **Okey, je verrez mais taisez vous, on va faire les gros plan là.

**S: **Merci de nous assurez une descendance.

**Producteur/réalisateur (X): **Heu ça, je ne l'ai jamais garantis par contre. Bon Miki, c'est bon ton gros plan est finis.

Aux remarques de deux monstres en particulier, Miki pouvait enfin sourire après son gros plan, il s'était imaginé plein de truc pendant ce petit lapes de temps.

Après tout les gros plan.

**Miki: ** Hé les mecs, S est bien le toutou d'Adam et Eve? Ben genre Adam peut le promener et lui faire chercher un os.

**S: **Miki, c'est quoi ces idées tordus.

**Keiji:** Mais c'est une très bonne idée ça.

**Aya:** Tsss mais moi je peux rien faire au deux là.

**Keiji:** Ben ouaip, toi tu restes à t'occuper du gosse, femme!

**Aya:** Quel discrimination ma parole.

**Yuki: **Non, Aya, c'est les "filles" qui domine le plus dans le lit, même malgré les apparences.

**Keiji et Aya: ** N'importe quoi.

**Miki: **Hey ça recommence.

**Keiji et Aya: **Z'êtes trop con.

**S: **Et ça continus xD.

**Seek:** Bon on se calme, alors, moi je fais quoi en attendant?

**Keiji: **Ben à part faire l'attarder mental je sais pas trop vu ton costume.

**Yuki:** Miki, nous on fais les artistes.

**Miki: ** Ouai des peintres.

**Yuki:** Hein? Mais non, mais non, je refuse.

**Miki: **Mais c'est bien des peintre, moi je veux faire un peintre.

**Yuki:** Mais moi, je voulais faire un pianiste T.T

**Producteur/réalisateur (X):** Vous pouvez faire les deux.

**Tous:** O.o vous faites peur.

**Producteur/réalisateur (X):** Pourquoi ça? Ch'ui pas moche quand même.

**Seek:** Vous faites plutôt fantôme.  
**  
Producteur/réalisateur (X):** Mais c'est pas vrai.

**Aya: **Si vous apparaissez et disparaissez sans qu'on ne le voient.

**Producteur/réalisateur: **Bon, peut-être.... enfin donc, Miki, Yuki, vous pouvez faire un peintre et un pianiste.

**Miki et Yuki: **C'est vrai??  
**  
Producteur/réalisateur (X):** Pourquoi mentirai-je?

**Miki e****t Yuki:** YOU-HOU

**Miki: **Maintenant, vous devez vous trouvez un truc, nous avec Yuki on va manger.

**Yuki: **Mouai, je commençai à avoir un petit creux.

**Aya:** Ok, je vais m'occuper du gosse.

**Seek:** Arg la soumission de la femme est bizarre.

**Aya: **Seek ta gueule, bon patron, je peux aller manger??

**Producteur/réalisateur (X):** Voilà donc la raison de ma réponse positive, trouve un autre truc quand même.

**S:** L'idée de l'os est pas mal.

**Keiji:** Oui je trouvais aussi

**Seek: **Je peux faire l'andouille dans un coin, avec une sphère.

**Producteur/réalisateur (X):** Oui, mais on peut pas mettre que toi.

**Keiji:** Ben en premier plan je peut faire un truc?

**Aya: **Passer un coup de balais.

**Tous: **Quoi?

**Aya: **Ben quoi? VOus avez demander un autre truc non?

**Producteur/réalisateur (X): **Mouai, c'est vrai.

**Aya: **Regardez, je passe le balais, et le bébé, Mr.X pleure donc je dois le bercer.

**Producteur/réalisateur (X):** Mr.X?

**Keiji:** Vous, le pseudo du producteur.

**Seek: **Il le savait pas?

**Producteur/réalisateur (X):** C'est trop chou de me mettre dedans.

**S:** Qu'est ce que j'avais dis, il se met en mode madeleine là.

**Aya:** Pas grave, bon j'ai mes trucs je vais manger.

**Keiji: **Lâcheur xD.

**Seek:** Vous voyez, Keiji ne peut pas se séparer d'Aya.

**Aya: **=.= Bon, MOI je vais manger à plus.

**S: **Nan moi aussi j'ai un truc. Nonos powaaa.

**Producteur/réalisateur (X):** Voui TxT tu peux aussi y aller Shingo.

**S: **Merci, à tout les nigos.

**Seek:** Arg, Heu qu'est ce que tu peux bien faire seul.

**Keiji:** Je sais, du foot, des dribbles.

**Seek:** Heu... Nan, un truc plus intellectuel.

**Producteur/réalisateur (X):** Ça va être dur à trouver.

**Keiji: **N'importe quoi, je peux jouer aux échecs tout seul et gagner.

**Seek:** Encore heureux que tu gagnes.

**Producteur/réalisateur (X):** Ouaip.... Enfin on peux faire genre que vous jouez tous les deux par télépathie.

**Keiji:** Moui, ça peux le faire.

**Producteur/réalisateur (X): **Vous acceptez toute mes propositions pour aller manger là?

**Seek: **Comment t'as deviné.  
**  
Producteur/réalisateur (X):** Ça se devine à force de vous côtoyez..

**Keiji:** *yeux de bambi*

**Producteur/réalisateur (X):** Bon c'est bon allez-y.

..................Après avoir manger..............

**Aya:** Alors, on commence par quel partie?

**Yuki:** Ben on pourrait d'abord faire les moment où on est tous ensemble.

**Seek:** Ouaip, comme ça, après comme y'a plusieurs plateaux, on tourne chacun dans notre coin.

**S:** Oui, je commence à mourir de chaud là.

**Miki: **Te plein pas petite chose.

**Keiji: **Voui vous plaignez pas, c'est un peu moi qui va faire le plus de tournage.

**Yuki:** C'est ça d'être le beau gosse qui se la joue solo.

**Keiji: **Mouai peut-être.

**Aya:** Hey, c'est pas vous qui devez passer le BALAIS je vous rappelle.

**S:** Oui c'est vrai, mais toi tu n'as pas trois tête de chien et tu ne vas pas ramasser un OS.

**Seek: **Heu... je vous pris d'arrêter de vous plaindre, okey, bon on tourne plus vite on aura terminer mieux ça serra pour nos nerfs.

**Producteur/réalisateur (X): **Enfin quelqu'un dqui pense avec sa tête et nos avec son ventre (ou ses pieds).  
**  
****Yuki:** Bon on commence par les tournages en groupe, c'est à dire para para powaaa!!!!

**Miki: ***lui fout un petit cou derrière le crâne* Mais oui, c'est ça mon petit. Allez go.

Ils se placent donc tous derrière son instrument, enfin on met avec du mal la basse de Seek autour de son cou, les autre y arrive plutôt bien, si on compte pas S qui s'emmêle les pieds dans les câbles. Allons donc, lorsqu'ils furent enfin tous prêt, le producteur mis la chanson en route et ils firent joyeusement du play-back en bougeant les lèvres quand même.  
Miki et Yuki firent leur danse de Para para ou on peut aussi appeler ça chorégraphie bien intéressante et toute mignonne.  
Aya faisait parfois de leur mouvement tout en restant concentrer sur ça guitare et en faisant l'idiot lorsque la caméra se rapprocher, tout comme bien sur Keiji et S, qui lui faisait des clins d'œil à la caméra oubliant son énorme masque de chien à trois têtes.  
Seek, lui essayer tout d'abord de rester droit et donc de ne pas tomber, et aussi éviter de foutre des cou de "pattes" à notre cher ami Keiji, qui lui les éviter avec grâce tout en faisant genre parfaitement bien de la guitare.

.........

**Miki: **Yeah!!! Para Para terminer.

**Aya: **Sérieux on été obligé de jouer pendant toute la chanson?

**Producteur/réalisateur (X): **Ben ouaip, comme ça après on pourra choisir quel morceau prendre.

**S: **Le truc qui sert à rien quoi.

**Seek:** Mais non mais non, comme ça au moins, tils auront toute les prise qu'ils souhaitent.

**Yuki: **Mouai pas faux.

**Producteur/réalisateur (X):** Alors, mais petit, on peut faire de plateaux par deux plateaux, donc on commence avec qui?

**Miki e****t Yuki:** Nous, on veut commencer.

**Yuki:** Comme ça on pourra finir plutôt.

**Keiji: **On avait compris ça =.=

**S:** Moi aussi je veux partir, donc Keiji, on va faire notre scène.

**Aya:** Hein? O.o mais moi aussi je veux partir.

**Seek:** Sauf que y'a un problème mon petit Aya, c'est que Keiji à deux scène à faire, donc, si on les fait nous après, on perdra énormément de temps.

**Keiji:** Et tout le monde veux rentrée chez lui dormir ou regarder un truc bien con à la télé, capiche?

**Aya: **Ah, c'est bon T^T, je saurai attendre patiemment.

**Keiji:** *lui caresse les cheveux* Bonne petite.

**Miki:** Allez on arrête le blabla et on y va, pour l'instant, vous deux, Aya, Seek, ben vous répétez, et vous réfléchissez ^x^.

**~~Miki & Yuki~~ **

**Miki:** Bon bon, on fait comment?

**Yuki:** Hum, je sais pas.

Producteur/réalisateur (X): Tenez tenez, je dois ramener les "scripts" aux autres aussi.

**Yuki: ** *regarde furtivement les feuilles* Intéressant, je suis déjà et toi tu te ramènes ^x^.

**Miki: **Je vois, et il te film en attendant que je m'installe.

**Y****uki: **Ben ouaip. On y va?

**Caméraman: **Je suis près, vous pouvez y aller.

Il appuie sur quelques boutons, et un deuxième caméraman les filme en hauteur.

Yuki tape alors des minis pause avec la lumière qui lui tombe dessus, et Miki continus de peindre un tableau déjà entamer.

Bien sur, nos deux petits refont cinq ou six fois la scène, toujours entrain de se dire des mots doux hors champ de vision, et donc explosant de rire lorsqu'ils y entraient.

**~~Keiji & S~~ **

**Keiji:** Bon bon, tu te trémousses accroupies et après je te jette l'os.

**S:** J'avais compris ça. Ils sont fort quand même ceux qui font les script.

**Keiji: **Ouaip, très rapide, et ils font du bon boulot.

**S:** Ça dépend ton rôle =.=

**Keiji:** Bon, va chercher le nonos maintenant. *lance l'os*

**S: **Tsss je me vengerai un jour.

**Keiji:** Mais oui, en attendant tu vas me le ramener avec la bouche ^x^.

**~~Pendant ce temps, du côté de Seek & Aya~~**

**Aya:** Et si on faisait un truc en attendant.

**Seek:** Quoi donc?

**Aya:** Ben d'abords, comme je sens que ça va être un peu long, tu peux enlever ton masque et tout le tralala.

**Seek:** C'est vrai?? Oh oui, enfin, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de sortir de la dessous.

**Aya:** Ouai bon, on peut prendre Papa et Dodo, et genre faire un mini sketch sur une des vieille caméra du décors.

**Seek:** Oui, comme ça on tournera un peu moins après.

**Aya: **VOUI !! C'est ça le but.

**S****eek:** Bon bon, je vais voir Mr.X s'il peut nous filme, enfin Papa et Dodo bien sur.

Seek va donc chercher le producteur pour lui émettre leur idée, lui accepte avec joie de leur prêter pour quelques minutes un caméraman.

**Seek: **Alors, je prend Papa, et prend Dodo?

**Aya: **Ben franchement je m'en fiche.

Ils se mettent coucher contre le sol derrière la caméra et lèvent le bras de façon à se qu'on ne les voit pas.

**Aya:** C'est bon?

**Caméraman:** Oui oui, vous pouvez faire qenre qu'ils sont en grande discutions maintenant.

Un peu après alors qu'ils étaient encore par terre, S arrive en pantalon et tee-shirt.

**S: **See.... Heu, vous faites quoi par terre?

**Aya:** On tourne ça se voit pas??

**S: **Mouai, bon on a été rapide, je n'avais pas grand chose à faire, Seek tu devrai y aller, vous avez une assez grosse partie.

Seek acquiesça, se leva donna la marionnette à S, enfila avec rapidité son costume et fonça vers les décors du leur pièce de tournage.

**~Keiji & Seek~~ **

**Keiji:** Ouwa comment ch'ui trop fort, je gagne des parties d'échecs tout seul.

**Seek:** Te plain pas moi, je dois faire l'andouille qui ne peut même pas tourner la terre tous seul.

**Keiji:** Moui, c'est vrai, soit ça rend ma partie plus intéressante.

**Seek:** Mais oui, vas-y fout toi de ma gueule.

**Keiji: **T'inquiète, j'en profite, j'en profite.

**Seek: **Wouarg....

**Keiji: **Seek? Tu te sens bien O.o?

**Seek:** Ben quoi, je dois faire le monstre non?

**Keiji: **Mouai, c'est vrai.

**~~Aya & S~~ **

**S:** Bon bon, je crois qu'on a terminé ça, je peux enfin rentrée chez moi.

**Aya:** Laisse moi pas seul TxT

**S: **Mais t'es pas seul, y'a Yuki et Miki qui rappliquent, ils ont peut-être terminer. Allez Bye.

**Miki et Yuki: **Aya-Chou.

**Yuki: **On vient de terminer poupée.

**Aya: **Nyé? Lavage de cerveau??

**Miki: **Yuki! Je suis outré, tu dragues devant moi.  
**  
****Yuki:** Mais non mon petit.

**Aya: ** =.= bon, je vous laisse dans votre plan drague mutuelle, moi je vais faire mes prises.

**Miki et Yuki: **Okey, on te laisse.

**Aya: **Mais oui c'est ça. *part vers le plateau en faisant un signe de la main*

**  
~~Aya~~**

**Aya: **Alors alors, je dois mettre la poupée la, et passer le balais, *passe le balais plein d'entrain* Bon bon, après je vais vers la fenêtre et fais un petit coup de cheveux *ou un coup de l'oréal*  
Alors ensuite ils font bouger la poupée, et oh je dois aller voir Mr.X et le dorloter, ah... je fais vraiment maman là quand même. Je vais pas non plus lui chanter une berceuse si? Non, c'est bon, c'est dans la boite.

Aya salue alors le personnelle et se retrouve devant le producteur.  
**  
Producteur/réalisateur (X): **Aya! tu es le dernier, les autres sont déjà partis ou encore dans les vestiaires.

**Aya: **Merci du renseignement.

**Producteur/réalisateur (X): **Sinon, demain, tu les préviens qu'il faut pas qu'il oublie de revenir, on fera le mixage.

**Aya: **Ah..Ok. *soupire de plus que fatigue*

**Producteur/réalisateur (X): **Bon, je te laisse tu dois être crever et bonne journée.

Et voilà donc comment se passe un journée de clip, bien sur on ne vous a pas montrer les jours de recherches pour savoir globalement ce qu'ils vont faire =D, mais bien sur les jours de tournages sont loin d'être terminer, bien sur, ils veulent toujours et encore d'autre prise. ^x^


End file.
